


Not a Mistake

by papercloudx



Series: Dating My Boss [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercloudx/pseuds/papercloudx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You smiled at him, feeling reassured that you were about to do the right thing. Or as right as the thing you were about to do could get, anyway. “I’ve been thinking about this the whole evening, not just since I drank a bit more of the champagne. I want this… I want you, Rafe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: very light dom/sub-play, facesitting.  
> Can be read as a PWP stand alone or as the sequel to Couple for a Night. :)

You were glad that your attempt to walk to your front door with dignity had gone so badly—this gave you a perfect excuse to lean against Rafe a little more than was needed, to feel his body pressed against yours. (Technically, yours against his, but you didn’t care for the details in that particular moment.)

“Do you want to come inside?” you asked, not daring to look into Rafe’s eyes. You thought you might have just kissed him there and then if you did, not even waiting for his answer, and your brain still worked well enough to tell you that this was a Very Bad Idea.

You felt his low chuckle that followed your answer vibrating against your chest, and it was hard to ignore the butterflies in your belly. Rafe brought his hand up to your face and slowly lifted your chin up so that you _had_ to look into his eyes, and the stirring between your legs that you had been fighting all night came back with full force. In stark contrast to his borderline arrogant behaviour earlier, he looked at you calmly, and you could tell his next question was important to him.

“Are you sure about this? I don’t want you to feel that you have to do anything, and I don’t want you to do anything that you will regret later.”

You smiled at him, feeling reassured that you were about to do the right thing. Or as right as the thing you were about to do could get, anyway. “I’ve been thinking about this the whole evening, not just since I drank a bit more of the champagne. I want this… I want you, Rafe.”

Rafe’s eyes darkened, and with your body still pressed against his, you could feel that he enjoyed your direct statement. “I’ll tell the driver to collect me tom—when I call him.” And with that, Rafe hurried away to the car and had a quick conversation with the man in front of the wheel. _‘Tomorrow’, hm? Interesting._

You turned around and fumbled for your keys in your purse. Just as you turned them in the lock, you heard Rafe’s footsteps coming up the few steps to the door. “It’s not what you’re used to, I’m afraid,” you said apologetically. Rafe waved your statement aside. “I’m sure I’ll survive, darling.”

You led Rafe into the hall and up the flight of stairs that led to your flat. Both of you were quiet, but the silence was thick with anticipation. It was almost too much for you, and you contemplated just asking Rafe to fuck you against the nearest wall… but collected yourself and decided to savour every moment of this. You had touched yourself thinking of Rafe before; of him pushing you down onto your desk and slamming into you, but also of cute dates in fancy restaurants and lovemaking afterwards… but never would you have thought that these fantasies might actually come true. 

“Well, this is it,” you said, pointing to the door to your flat. “I hope you’re not allergic to cats—I should have asked before, I’m sorry.” _You go, self! Keep up the dirty talk!_ You facepalmed internally. You could be so smooth sometimes…

Rafe only shook his head and you opened the door, thankful that your cat did not wait for you, meowing bitterly because you hadn’t been there for a whole evening. Now _that_ would surely have been a mood killer.

You gestured for Rafe to come inside and closed the door behind him. He scanned the hall of your flat and seemed to take in every detail—you had rarely been so glad that you had cleaned the flat just before you got ready to keep your hands occupied. You took off your shoes, and Rafe did the same without asking, placing his next to yours.

“So, Mr Adler…,” you said, stepping closer to Rafe, “Which room would you like to see first, the living room or the bed r—” Rafe cut you off with a hungry kiss, grabbing your arse and pulling you closer. You were taken aback by this and almost protested, but eventually relaxed into the kiss and opened your mouth to let your boss explore more with his tongue. He was a skilful kisser; it felt as if you’re tongues were dancing, and you enjoyed the way his rough stubble felt against your cheeks. You couldn’t help but grind your hips into his, eliciting a delicious moan from Rafe that was muffled by your kiss. 

You broke away eventually, took him by the hand and led him into your bed room. Locking two fingers behind the belt loops of his trousers, you urged him closer again. He placed a soft kiss on your mouth and, much to your dismay, stopped you with a finger on your mouth as you tried to deepen it. “I can be very dominant in bed. If it makes you uncomfortable, let me know.” 

You smirked. “I thought you like girls who talk back?” 

Rafe laughed while he gently pushed you towards your bed. “Well, let’s see what you’ve got, then.”

Not breaking eye contact with him, you turned both of you around so that he was standing closer to the bed and took a few steps back. He looked at you with a puzzled look. “We don’t want to get wrinkles into my dress, do we?” you asked, the smirk never leaving your face. The look on Rafe’s face was replaced with a grin of his own, and he removed his suit jacket, lay down on the bed and propped himself up on his elbows. “Go on then. Give me a show.”

“So arrogant,” you said, but complied anyway. You were wet and you really, _really_ wanted Rafe. There was no room for arguments when it came to taking off your clothes.

You swayed your hips from left to right as you unbuttoned the collar of your dress and slowly unzipped the rest, letting the cloth slide off your shoulders. Rafe’s eyes widened when you pulled it down even more, revealing your breasts, and one of his hands moved between his legs to palm himself through his trousers. His bulge was very prominent by now, and you thoroughly enjoyed the sight… and the way he was looking at you. Before you stepped out of your dress, you turned around and bend down a little more than was necessary to emphasise your ass, and you heard Rafe utter a quiet “Oh fuck.” Now only wearing your black lace thong, you placed your hands on the wall, your back still turned to Rafe, and started rotating your hips. You looked over your shoulder and gave yourself a playful slap on the ass, grinning at Rafe. “Like what you see?”

He didn’t answer but instead started taking off his clothes, starting with his socks and unbuttoning his shirt. “Come here.” 

“Hmm I don’t know. Does that mean there’s no show for me?” A mock-pout and innocent fluttering of your eyelashes rounded off the picture. 

“I have something else for you if you come here now…”

“Oh. And what might that be?” You walked towards the bed, careful to sway your hips a bit more than you would usually do—and it did have the desired effect, as you could see Rafe’s eyes following your every movement. Once you lay down, Rafe immediately turned you over so that you were lying on your back. He caressed one breast with his hand while kissing you, demanding entrance into your mouth. 

Seemingly growing impatient, he quickly moved on and took one nipple in his mouth while pinching the other between his fingers. You let out a moan, arching your back of the bed. You could feel his grin against your nipple as he circled it with his tongue, eventually starting to suck on it. Your moans increased in volume as his teeth grazed your nipple, and he quickly caught on and bit it carefully. You threw your head back as a loud “Oh god, Rafe, yes” escaped your mouth. Much to your dismay, he stopped just then, pressing another kiss to your lips. “Care to help with my shirt?”

Your hands were trembling as you worked on his buttons one by one, resisting the temptation to just rip it off of him. _Probably too expensive to do that. Dammit._ When you finally managed to remove the offending piece of clothing, you took a moment to admire Rafe’s toned abs and let your hands roam all over his torso. When you started playing with his nipples, however, he grabbed your hands. It was your turn to look at him in confusion. “I’m ticklish,” he admitted, a bit sheepishly. 

“You’re nipples are ticklish.”

“I am afraid so, yes.”

“That means I can’t touch them.”

“You’ll get used to it, darling. There’s lots of other places on my body you can touch…”

(You did, however, file that fact away under “Things that might come in handy sometime.”)

You moved closer to Rafe to trail kisses along his neck and up to his ears. As you gave his earlobe a playful lick, you could feel a shudder going through his body. “Good or bad?”

“Good. Very good.”

You grinned against his ear and continued playing with it; drawing shapes along it with your tongue, letting your teeth graze it. Rafe had closed his eyes and seemed fully concentrated on the sensation, so you took the chance to sneak your hand in-between his legs, feeling his hard cock under your hands. He moaned in surprise, and you yearned for more. You pushed him down onto the bed and swiftly removed his trousers and boxers—you were done waiting. As his erection sprung into view, you licked your lips in anticipation. Rafe grinned proudly. “Like what you see?”

You could only respond with a hummed “Mhm” as you took his cock into your mouth, gripping his shaft firmly with one hand. Rafe gripped the sheets, almost screaming, “Fuck, you could have warned me—fuck—don’t stop—“

You bobbed your head up and down, alternating between sucking Rafe and trailing your tongue along his shaft, drawing patterns on the underside. When you started moving your hand in rhythm with your mouth, Rafe moaned even louder. It was a delight to see your usually so composed boss fall apart completely because of what you were doing to him. 

As you were about to let go of him, however, to get some well-deserved action yourself, he grabbed your hair with one hand and forced your head down slowly. “You’re not done yet.”

The pulsation between your legs became almost unbearable, so you tried to rub yourself while still sucking off Rafe as best as you could. You were lying in an awkward position, and the friction was just not enough, so the next time Rafe looked completely lost in the pleasure, you quickly removed your mouth and hand. 

He looked up at you with an almost irritated expression on his face. “What did I tell you?”

“Oh, I heard you alright. But I believe it’s time you do something now.” You removed your thong and moved up, hinting at what you were going to do. When Rafe didn’t protest, but instead looked at you with hunger in his eyes, you sat on his face, supporting your torso on the wall. Rafe looked up at you and for a second, you thought he would just do nothing to annoy you, but he started licking you slowly. Again, you threw your head back as his tongue circled your most sensitive spot slowly, with you moving in rhythm to give him the best possible access. Rafe hummed in appreciation and stopped to inhale your scent deeply. There was something so delicious about having your boss under you, eating you out while gripping your ass, probably leaving little marks on it… it drove you crazy, and you switched positions slightly, showing Rafe just how you liked it with the movement of your hips, which he was quick to catch up on. You screamed as your orgasm hit you in waves, and you rode it out as best as you could, until you moved of Rafe’s face and lay down next to him, breathing hard.

He wiped his mouth with his fingers, sucking the rest of your juices off them before placing a kiss on your forehead. “Good?”

“Yeah… very. Just… give me a moment.”

“I hope you don’t plan on leaving this here.”

“Don’t worry, I still want your cock inside me.” 

Rafe caught his breath after that, and you smirked at how easy it was to rile him up. 

Once your breath had calmed down a bit, Rafe looked at you and asked, “You don’t happen to have condoms somewhere, do you?” You pointed to your bedside table. “Top drawer.” You stroked his back and his arms as he got out the box and pulled a condom over his cock. You were surprised at how well the communication between you worked but were stopped in your train of thought when you felt the tip of his cock push against your entrance. You looked each other in the eyes as he slowly pushed himself inside you completely, stopping for a moment to savour the feeling. He filled you out perfectly.

When he started moving again, it was at an excruciatingly slow pace. You tried to push your hips against him to get him in deeper, but he held them down with both hands. He grinned at you.

“Someone is greedy.”

“Someone needs to stop being a bastard and just fuck me already.”

Instead of speeding up, however, he bent down to kiss you just as slowly as he was currently thrusting into you, and you almost whimpered with the need to feel _more, faster,_ you weren’t even sure what exactly you wanted to ask for in that moment. 

“Come on Rafe. Please.”

“Please what?”

 _Ah. So that’s what he wants._

“Please fuck me harder! Please, I need you… I need more of you!”

He chuckled. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Rafe picked up his pace, thrusting into you deeply, hitting exactly the right spot. Your moans filled the room, and you grabbed his back—you needed to hold onto _something_ —and dragged your nails across it, marking him as _yours_. You could tell that he liked it; he closed his eyes and whispered your name, and you almost felt proud in that moment. The mighty Raphael Adler, moaning your name in pleasure…

His thrusts became even quicker, almost frantic, and he tried to stifle his moans by kissing you hard. You held onto him, onto everything that you could touch, and one of your hands came to rest in his hair, pulling it. 

“Oh god… do that again…”

You pulled on his hair, a bit harder this time, and you could tell he was close. You watched his face as he came, wishing to remember every last detail of his beautiful face, flush because of the sex, and his moans filling the room. 

Once Rafe rode out his orgasm, he collapsed next to you on the bed, pulling you in for a hug. You turned to face him and stroked his head. “Thank you, Rafe.”

He laughed. “Thank _you_ , darling.”

You lay there in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. You liked feeling Rafe’s strong arms around you, and the way the room now smelled of you two and sex, and hearing his breath, and generally knowing that he was there with you. 

Surprised by yourself, you realized you didn’t want him to leave tonight.

“I, uh—,“ you cleared your throat, “—I have a spare tooth brush, if you want to stay.”

Rafe looked at you with an unreadable expression for a while, and you almost wished you could take back what you had just said. “It’s okay if—“

“That would be great. I fear I forgot to hide one in my suit pockets.”

You felt your heart flutter at his words and couldn’t help but giggle. He smiled at you fondly, and in that moment, you were sure that tonight had not been a mistake… none of it.

“Hey, darling?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think… once I put my clothes back on… I can meet this cat of yours?”

**Author's Note:**

> How did this get so long again? What is this couple doing to me? Anyway, this is my first (published!) attempt at smut. It’s very un-kinky, especially for the Uncharted fandom (laugh) but you gotta start slowly, right?


End file.
